1. The Field of the Invention
The field of invention herein is the assembly of electrical apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reliability of multicomponent electronic circuits on circuit boards depend to a large extent on the adequacy of connections between such components and the conductive patterns by which such components are connected to other components in such circuits. However not only is initial location of discrete electrical components in the usually closely packed circuit board time and attention consuming, but also conventional manipulation used in process for multiple concurrent soldering of located component leads provide mechanical agitation which inhibits formation of reliable connections of discrete component external leads to conductive patterns on circuit boards; further, external leads of conventional discrete components are conventionally made with lengths in excess of those necessary in the usual final assembly of such components and removal of such undesirable lengths tend to disrupt and/or displace soldered circuit connections theretofore made. Such factors are largely unpredictable, and uncontrollable and frustrating to production and design personnel but have not been met by devices presently available for holding each of a number of separate components during soldering.